Superboy's trauma
by Hydropistol108
Summary: What happens when the unyielding, invincible boy of steel becomes broken, who will pick up the pieces? Will Superman step and be a good father
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how the strongest and most invincible teen in the world became broken.

It was just supposed to be a regular recon mission, but that didn't explain how superboy disappeared. The team was back in the mansion with their mentors each showing a different form of worry, aside from Superman who just stood there not caring. Robin was with Batman typing away at his arm computer searching any articles they could link to what happened to Superboy, Artemis and Roy were sitting on the couch silently clenching their teeth. Wally just zoomed around the kitchen stopping every so often to fidget and look around and soul continue running while the flash would run after him trying to calm him down, Oliver, Dinah, Kaldur, and Aquaman were in a circle conversing over why someone would kidnap Superboy. M'gann who was faring the worst was in the kitchen making cookies, trying to put it all off.

Days of searching turned the weeks, and weeks into months. Until finally after three months they finally found a lead, it was an abandoned building. The team and mentors, along with Superman were tasked to split up and search the entire building because the rooms were lined with lead do great and X-ray vision were out of the question. After a few hours of searching Kid flash entered a dimly lit room and he was shocked at what he saw; Superboy was laying on a broken bed in fetal position with long and multiple streams of tears running down his face, the bottom half of the bed was covered in blood.

Kids flash went over to greet/help Conner but was taken aback by his reaction. Conner curled into himself and cried. "Please not again, I'm still sore from the last thirty rounds. Please it hurts so much." Kid flash was surprised at Superboy's reaction to a simple gesture, he was so traumatized he couldn't distinguish friend from foe, just who are these people and how bad did they hurt Conner.

"This is Kid flash coming in... I found Superboy." stated Kid flash. "Good we'll all come to your location." stated Robin.

"Ugh, Rob maybe you and Bats should come, and Superman you really need to be here... Also Rob... prepare a rape kit."said Kid flash, but his voice was shaky towards the end.

 **Damn shit got real. i started this fic because a friend of mine told me that there weren't any rape fics for Superboy so she asked me to write it because i'm the best writer is what she told me. so fav, follow, and share with your favorite fanfic readers/writers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two people i hope you enjoy this fic.**

He lay there motionless, with the look in his eyes as if all his innocence had been ripped from him; because it had been ripped from him. Superboy had been raped and he hardly trusts anybody, the only people he trusts are Robin, Kid Flash, Batman, Superman, and Black Canary. When they tried to get Martian Manhunter to go into his mind he had a mental breakdown; he could barely stand a telepath let alone one in his mind. So Miss Martian's visitation rights were revoked for his safety.

They even had a file containing reports of all of Superboy's ailments: dislocated hip and arm, blunt head trauma, scratches and hand markings on the arms and legs, marks that suggested choking and a collar on the neck, severe anal tearing, and non fatal blood loss. That was just the physical problems they could find, they hadn't checked for STDs or STIs yet; not to mention the psychological problems. Conner was raped and it would take weeks or even months of therapy with Black Canary. Conner had many problems and they didn't even know where to start, not even batman.

No one could think of who did this to Superboy, they couldn't even think of why someone would do this to him off all people. Batman and Robin took some residue for DNA testing but there was a lot of it, not to mention it was all different so it would take them a while to differentiate. Roy and Artemis so angry at this they began "hunting" for the people that did this to Conner. Kaldur kept reviewing the crime scene and Kid Flash was a total mess.

Superman and Green Arrow would even "help" with Roy and Artemis' "hunts". The Flash worked non stop to do his part in the science lab working alongside Batman. The whole atmosphere of the justice league changed in a snap when one of the kids ate hurt, especially like this. Dinah, being the counselor, had her work cut out for her; with each session they had she learned one more of the thousands of finishing things they did to him: they humiliated him, dressed him like a girl, did roleplay, they even recorded some parts of his rape, and were posted on a bunch of porn sites which were later hacked and taken down and used as evidence. This impacted all of them.

 **Smut warning, it's about to get graphic**

Conner laid in his bed with a pained look in his face. The memories from the prior months playing back in his mind on repeat. A gruff voice saying "You be good and I'll be gentle" with the person whose voice belonging to it caressing his cheek as Conner screamed to the touch; a group of lackeys hooting and hollering, giving of wolf whistles and saying perverse things like "Let's treat this lady real proper." He even remembered the pain of being entered, they made him put on a kryptonite collar so he couldn't fight back, being entered to him felt like a thousand needles. Each thrust becoming more anger more erratic and non consistent as he began to bleed. When it first started he'd cry to Superman to help him/save him, anything; until he lost hope and resorted to crying.

Whenever their leader wasn't having his way with Conner his lackeys would take him like a pack of mad dogs picking leftovers. What Conner experienced was pure torture and it was going for three months. Three months of being group raped and being passed around like some whore. They broke his will and destroyed.

 **End of the smut.**

After one last night of fun they ditched him in that building, on a bed of his own blood, a crying mess. After Kid Flash found him and Batman and Robin patched him up for them to safely. When Superman walked in he took off his cape and covered Superboy in it, he then proceeded to carry Superboy out of the building and back to mount justice where he could receive proper care.

Superman didn't leave his side, promising to always be there for him and protect him from anything. He even used his vacation days to avoid his job at the Daily Planet to take care of Conner. He wouldn't even leave the room until Lois Lane got on his case about him needing to eat, so Conner told him that he would be okay if he left. Conner felt better knowing he had Superman watching out for him. He finally felt like he had a father, one that cares for him and showed it.

 **Well that's chapter two guys, the flashback want as descriptive because it's based on the character's mental state in current time, like since Superbly is so messed up at this point he can't remember what the people liked like. Anyway, fav, follow, and share. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Since Kaldur kept reviewing the scene he found a piece of evidence that could help them all with the case. He found a scale on the ground, it was rather big to be from any regular reptile so he handed it over to Batman for testing. The analysis stated that it belonged to Killer Croc so they decided to pay a little visit to him. A small team of Batman, Superman, Artemis, and Robin were easily able to capture Killer Croc in his cave in his cave; Batman and Robin with smoke bombs, and Artemis with stun arrows, Superman was there to pick him up.

Killer Croc was tied to a chair with his arms and legs bound. He was in an interrogation room, but what he didn't know was that he was in Mount Justice. The lights flickered off and on as the revving of a machine could be heard, with the lights still flickering off and on a horrifying image of Robin standing on the table, shaking a running chainsaw above his head could be seen(like that girl from the ring in scary movie 3). Killer Croc screamed in fear at the sight of this. The team then shot up trying hard but failing to hold him back. "Robin, no!" yelled Batman trying to control his partner.

"We don't want this to be too messy, we want him to come clean; then we can put him on life support." answered Batman. "Can i still use the chainsaw?" asked Robin reluctantly. "No, we have the lasso of truth," he answered. "Man…. I never get to use this thing." Robin then stopped the chainsaw and got off the table.

"I was given an invitation to a get together with my colleagues, but when i got there i saw that they were passing around boyscout's kid like some whore. So i told them that this wasn't the kind of thing i did and that they were going too far, and i left that place. That's all I know honest….. I'm not into that sort of thing." admitted Killer Croc, They all learned two valuable lessons that day: Robin can get information out of anybody just by doing something scary like that, and to not get on Robin's bad side. Besides they had to let Killer Croc go this one time because he didn't do anything wrong, he actually wanted to help because Superboy is the one Hero he can actually stand. Killer Croc gave them the Invitation that he received.

They were disgusted at what was on the invitation it might have on of the most perverse things they had seen. It read "Come meet others like you whose lives have come to shit and want to be a major success; or you can just come for the best whore this side of the US, his blowjobs are heaven and his ass just sucks you in. Although he is a screamer and crier but it may turn you on if that's your thing. It's a one time event so come tonight." After that disturbing and horrifying reading they were in luck to get a handwritten signature so they had another piece of the puzzle.

"I'll try to find out more about this." said Killer Croc as he began to walk away. "What are you hoping to gain from this Croc? Why are you doing this?" Questioned Batman. Croc then stopped and turned to answer, "Out of all the heroes I see he's the one hero i can stand, and i respect him. My father ignored my existence and look how i turned out, so Superman don't take blessings like for granted because you never know how many you'll have in your life." Answered Croc as he walked away.

"Wow… Who Knew a giant lizard man could be so wise, looks like we all learned something important today." Wally literally said what everyone was thinking. They all continued to work on the Superboy rape case. Batman went back to review all of the other clues Kaldur found and tried matching the illegible signature. Flash tried lifting off any dead skin cells that might have fallen off when it was were getting so close to all of these side characters but they just couldn't get the main Antagonist of the story.

 **LINEBREAK**

Superboy had been having nightmares every night since they rescued him; hands gripping and scratching his legs as he was furiously pound into. When he wasn't having nightmares he was awake trying to avoid sleeping so he wouldn't have those nightmares. Once when he was staying at Clark's apartment he had shot awake screaming and crying because of a nightmare. Clark would rush to his side and hold him, but superboy would continue to cry. He was so messed up over his rape no one could do anything.

The superboy they all knew was gone, and he may never come back. His teammates would try to sort him, but he was so ashamed of himself he'd ignore them until they left. On top of that he blames himself for being stupid and not strong enough to fight off his kidnappers, sometimes he even thinks he deserved it because of his weaknesses.

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating, school stuff, also I'm working on a destiny fanfic and another yj fanfic with my, and my friends OCs. Fav, review, and share with people.**

 **P.s. it gets better for superboy**


	4. Chapter 4

Superboy couldn't remember it all in excruciating detail. How they said that they'd be gentle but lied. They wanted to break him in for the big boss. They said he looked shy and an easy target. Some always dreamed of doing Superman, but they fantasized that he was Superman to get off. So many perverse things were said and done to him.

Three months earlier at a warehouse in Metropolis.

The team got word of a weapon/drug transaction. The team was supposed to do recon and assess the situation then have batman come in and handle it. That is until a certain speedster feel from the rafters. A fight then ensued and they had to take everyone out. During the fight however a goon, who somehow had access to kryptonite, knocked superboy out with it and kidnapped him.

Later in an unknown area superboy couldn't see anything, so he determined that he was blindfolded. He could feel the wind tickle his legs so he knew his pants were off but not his boxers. He also felt a sharp pain in his body, although he didn't know where that came from. Minutes passed until footsteps could be heard.

As the steps grew louder he knew that whoever they belonged to were coming closer to him and slowing down. "You like the inhibitor collar, specially made for you, kryptonite imbedded into it. It'll sap your strength and all we have to do is keep you down here where the light can't get to you... And you'll be our little toy." the person belonging to the raspy voice caressed Superboy causing him to tell in fear.

Three months later

Superboy was walking through the halls of mount justice, since the "incident" Superboy wasn't much for talking. He got a note from Black Canary stating that she wanted to review an exercise in the training room. As he opened the double doors to the training room he saw Dinah, Superman, Wally, and Robin sitting in chairs. Dinah then said, "Superboy would you like to sit and talk about anything."

This made him feel anger, yet scared because he blamed his own weakness for all of this. "I'm FINE and I DON'T want to talk about it!" He shouted, leaving and slamming the doors behind him. He went to his room and locked it, he then pukes out a book and began to read. "Enclave, by Ann Aguirre." he said aloud.

Three months earlier

"Anyway I might as well tell you mah name. I personally would want to know the name of the guy who's gonna plow me in till I bleed and break me in for the others." as he said this he was cutting away Superboy's boxers. "I hope you're a screamer, that really turns me on."

 **Smut warning! Smut warning! Don't like. Don't read. This is your first and last warning.**

Superboy couldn't believe this was happening, he was about to be raped. While he was in his tube they taught him about rape, he was always disgusted by it; and he didn't need to be Superman's clone to hate it. Although now he'll experience it first. Superboy was laying on his back as he felt two strong hands lift his legs up.

"Sure, I'm the one whose gonna break you in, but when we all have our fun you're going straight to the big boss. He talked about how he'd outright demolish you; and you're squirming thinking that I'm gonna be bad." He slowly entered Superboy unprepared, causing him to stay bleeding. He tried to wiggle around and try to escape but he was too weak from the collar and chained to the bedpost.

"Man... Am I your first?! I expected you off all heroes to be a total slut, especially due to the way Superman looks at you; like you're some kind of whore." He said this while thrusting into Superboy a couple more times causing him to bleed even more. At this Superboy sickened at the words, and he began begging and crying yelling, "Please, stop! It hurts! It hurts! Just let me go."

"Oh so you see a screamer. Anyways the name's Charlie; and welcome to your hell." he simply put. He then thrusted deeper and harder into Superboy and scratching up his legs causing him to scream into the night sky.

 **End of smut! I repeat, end of smut. Safe to read now**

Three months later

Conner shot awake from his dream/memory; he fell asleep from reading book. "Serves you right for being weak!" he internally scolded himself. "You deserve it you filthy whore, now everyone thinks you're some shameless, filthy, weak, slut" he thought again.

He used his superhearing and infrared vision to eavesdrop on a conversation in the kitchen. They were talking about him... Again.

"-well we need to do something." said Wally. He, Robin, Black Canary, Superman, and Batman were there. "Clark he really needs you to be there for him." Black Canary said. "There's never been anything or anyone like Conner; we don't know what he needs." Robin admitted sorely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five people, and I'm sorry for all the spelling errors, my computer has been wonky and I'm typing this from Google Docs on my phone. I'll try as hard to make as minimal mistakes as I can.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the fic, besides you already know I don't own anything**

Three months earlier

Charlie got off of Superboy, leaving him blank faced, and eyes full of sorrow. The bed littered with Superboy's blood and his own semen. He exited the room and stopped in front of the group of guys. "Okay boys,the cuties in the other room y'all can have yer fun with em; but at the end of the month he's going to Blockbuster." Charlie said.

"Man... Blockbuster is going to destroy him!" one of the thugs admitted. "Yeah, and he was crying, thinking I was bad. Also, good news boys he's a screamer." Charlie announced.

Three months later

Diana stomped around the cave upset. She was looking around the mountain for Superboy. Diana wanted to talk to him about what happened, but he was avoiding everyone.

She still kept walking around looking for him until she saw him at the end of the hallway. Conner shot up and looked at her, like a deer caught in headlights, he tried walking away. Before he could get fat enough Diana grabbed his arm and walked him into his room. She sat him down on his bed and pulled out a chair where she sat across from him.

"You're not leaving till we talk about this." she said. "Then I'm not talking, I don't want to talk about it!" he retorted. She then thought of something and said, "Then I guess I'm not leaving."

Three months earlier

 **Smut warning! Smut warning! This is your first and last warning**

Wolf whistles and hollers could be heard as the group of thugs all crowded around a naked and bound superboy. Superboy was shivering with fear, from the physical and mental scaring. One man approached Superboy pressing into him. "Let's treat him real proper." Another man said, being heard from the background.

The man pressed against Superboy began fingering him. He was still bleeding from earlier. Superboy yelled in pain, "Please stop! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts! I'm begging you, please!" His words were only met with a backhand. "Oh so you are a screamer, that turns me on so much, I hope you scream for me bitch." the man said in a perverted voice as he plunged his whole hand inside.

Show off victory could be heard from the thugs. Superboy shrieked in pain, this was so new and horrible to him; he was a total mess crying. "Go ahead cry, and get it all out now; it doesn't matter. In these next few weeks we're going to destroy your little mind,and you'll do whatever we say. You'll never get any time to rest; and you're either gonna be serving us or have something up that ass of yours."

Over the past four weeks they were "conditioning" his body. They made him do role play and he dressed as a French maid, Japanese school girl and school boy, while they raped him orally and analy they videotaped him and would say, "You better do a good job, we wouldn't want these getting on the internet; what would the justice league and mini league say about this." Superboy slowly began to lose his will and sanity.

 **End of smut, End of smut. Safe to read now**

Three months later

Diana sat there awestruck, Superboy told her about all of the stuff he could remember. About the thugs, the insults, the threats, role play, and costumes. Things like the big boss were either fuzzy or repressed, his mind did that for protection from further damage. "No wonder he's so anti social. He barely trusts anyone because of what they did to him." Downs thought to herself.

"Honestly Wonder Woman. I'm scared, scared they'll come after me again, scared of what everyone thinks of me, if they're disgusted of me... People think I'm Superman, or some amazing person made or born from him. I'm just a kid,i don't know anything; people are focused on the super and not the boy.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been a while; I've just been out of it lately. Enjoy, fav, follow, and share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys long time no see, I've just been having these purge fanfic ideas, so check those out on my site, enjoy the fic.**

 **I own nothing**

 **(Looks offstage) Hydro: why am I doing this again, they know I own nothing**

Superboy was resting from all the torment, he had endured everything from those thugs. He still has a bit if will left in him but it was slipping. "Where is he? Where's the whore you prepared for me!?" A low voice boomed throughout the warehouse.

"H-h-he's in the other room blockbuster, b-b-but where's the money?" one of the thugs asked. A loud thud could be heard, it was probably a large suitcase due to the collective gasps and hollers in success. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Buster, shame the boy has to go; he was such a good fuck now and then. Although he still has a shed of will to break, we'll leave that to you; so he'll be all yours." Charlie said.

Three months later

"We've got confirmation that Queen Bee and Lex Luther are working together, Blockbuster it also their for protection."

said Batman going over the mission plan. Superboy heard this and full on bolted out of the mission room. He couldn't believe this was happening, he had to face Blockbuster **again**.

As he walked away he had a full on meltdown, he had streams of tears running down his face. "Superboy what's wrong with you-" Wally said grabbing superboy by the wrist, he stopped talking when he saw how Superboy looked.

The rest of the team caught up with them and stopped in front of the two. "Blockbuster was the one…. He was the one who did this to me." Superboy admitted. They all gasped at this, they didn't know what to make of it. "He paid this to break my will, to make me some immoral slut, he said he's had his eyes ever since he saw me in my tube. He wanted to make me his _special toy_ , the thugs were horrible but he emasculated me." cried Superboy.

"I can't go on this mission, I'm disgusted of him and **myself** ; please I'm begging you, don't make me go." Superboy kept crying. "We're not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do, let's just tell Batman, okay?" Kids flash reassured him.

The months earlier

 **Smut warning! Smut warning! This is your first and last warning!**

"I can't wait to play with my new toy, but honestly I like to break my toys and keep playing with them afterwards." said Blockbuster, he grabbed Superboy by the mouth and threw him on the bed on his side. "I always dreamed of doing you hard ever since I saw you in that tube. Is even take pictures and Jack off to them. I always wanted you, and now I have you my little toy." Blockbuster was pressed hard against Superboy as he stole/forced a kiss on the young boy.

Superboy bit Blockbuster which earned him a slap to the face. "Now I'm gonna be really hard with you, I'll lube you with your own ass blood… and there's gonna be a lot of it!" before Superboy could comprehend anything Blockbuster plunged into him causing him tear and bleed. Superboy was screaming and crying, he couldn't handle this, this was ten times worse than the thugs.

Each thrust went deeper and tore him more and more, he even got choked a couple of times as a kink. But what was most alarming was the stamina, it lasted for four hours, Blockbuster would come, stay hard and fuck him even harder. It felt like forever but was actually two months he stayed in Blockbuster's custody. The schedule was wake up, sex for two hours, have breakfast sex for another three hours, lunch, give Blockbuster blow jobs at his desk, sex four hours, dinner, sex all night till Blockbuster falls asleep on you, rinse and repeat. Each time they did it Superboy would cry, this was pure torture.

 **End of smut, I repeat End of smut. Safe to read now.**

The last time they did it Nobody brought him to the abandoned building. Blockbuster raped him two days straight without a shed of restraint or mercy, by the time he finished the bottom half of the bed was covered in Superboy's blood and Blockbuster's semen. He left Superboy there to bleed out and die, at least until the team and league showed up. They patched him up and brought him back, in more ways than one. Now he just needs to overcome the trauma, Superboy's Trauma.

 **Chapter six is done, but this is not the end, Superboy will find love from a friend that's not M'gann, and will be appreciated.**

 **M'gann throws a radio at Hydro from behind**

 **Hydro: M'gann I know that was you! Anyway I need to shoot a martian, see ya next time**

 **Hydro storms offstage holding one of his gums**

 **Hydro: M'gann I'm coming for that ass**


	7. Chapter 7

"Please don't make me go on this mission, I'm begging you, please?" Superboy continued his melt down. He W was holding onto Wally, thinking that if he let go the darkness would come and take him away. "Superboy, calm down, no one is gonna make you go, but you need to calm down. This is not good for you." said Wally.

"Superboy, we know you're hurting; but you need to stay strong. If you don't act strong at least a little bit Blockbuster knows he has power over you, he'd do even more horrible things. I'm not saying that you should forget, or that it didn't matter, but you need to be strong and your friends and family will be strong for you." said Robin. Sullenly got himself together and left with Wally and Robin.

"Well now we have the entire puzzle, now we just need to put in the last piece and store it forever." said Artemis. Artemis and Kaldur went back to the mission room and told the mentors what had happened. The league would handle Lex and When Bee, but they all had a bone to pick with Blockbuster.

Four hours later

Superboy was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching his static with sold laying down next to him. "How long has it been since someone told me I was watching static. Hey Wolf, where it's everyone?" asked Superboy. In response Wolf just lifted his head up, whined a yawn, and laid back down. "Okay, I'll just leave you to your nap." cooed Superboy as he rubbed Wolf's head.

In a warehouse just outside of Metropolis

Blockbuster was sitting at his desk, he was planning to kidnap some other heroes,maybe make a harem. Suddenly smoke filled the room, it blinded Blockbuster. The sky light was broken, get shuffling and a cake could be heard. Next thing he knew a superpowered punched knocked him on his back. Robin walked over to him looking down at his face, he then bent down a little closer his blue eyes showing as he stomped Blockbuster in the face(like Neo from Rwby), knocking him out.

Blockbuster was tied up in an interrogation room. Robin revved his chainsaw as he appeared walking out of the shadows, the team and mentors were standing in a line in the shadows. "What's this all about?" demanded Blockbuster, trying to weasel out of trouble. "You know exactly what's wrong!"yelled Robin as he slapped Blockbuster with the back of his chainsaw so hard it even made Superman flinch.

"Oh, is this about the superbrat, or should I call him the superwhore, he was such a good fuck. I thought I left him for dead, good thing you guys found him and patched him up; I was gonna take him back since I changed my mind. I also thought about taking a packaged set, with a flexible birdy and a dog a speedster with an ass that rivals the superwhore, I might even take the red headed archer. You guys must love to raise slits, don't you?" Blockbuster's voice was calm yet maniacal at the same time.

Everyone in the room was put off by Blockbuster, just how evil and sex driven is he? Not only did he admit he did it with no remorse, he also said he'd do it again to other people. Now they know just how messed up he is and how much trauma he gave superboy. "Best sex I've had in a while, hey Robin can you bend _**all the way**_? Cuz if you can I'm in for a real treat, You boys shouldn't be wearing spandex, I'm getting a bunch of fantasies, if I weren't tied up if fondle you right in front of everyone has here; I might even stay tied up,it could be a nice kink." Blockbuster said any fowl thing that came in his mind.

In order for some form of protection Batman covered Robin with his own cape and the Flash stood in front of Kid Flash. "Oh come on, all I want is see that innocent glow in your eyes leave as I plow into you with no mercy as I tear the innocence from your slutty bodies. Superboy was the best, I just love screamers, speaking of screaming; Superman he cried for you, being and pleading that you'd come and rescue him. I told the little slut that you'd ask be ashamed of him for his weakness f when I dominated him and took his virginity, and how stupid he was for getting caught."Blockbuster was running salt in the wound, adding more and more of his perverse comments.

Having enough of it Artemis shot a foam arrow to block his mouth, "That's enough out of you." she said. Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow looked at themselves; Blockbuster got to them with just mere words, but with Superboy he did everything. Diana grabbed his neck and pulled him in close for what she was about to say, "Just wait till we get you behind bars, they hate rapists in there, especially other villains like you. We're even gonna tell Luthor, he won't be too happy about the fact that you raped his only son." Diana stated.

After their interrogation they took Blockbuster to court where they also found Charlie and the other thugs, they were sentenced to maximum prison. When they got there most of the inmates were at the entrance, they were waiting for Blockbuster and the thugs. Blockbuster and his thugs made it there but they speed when they saw the inmates cracking their knuckles. "Let's give these guys their _**just desserts**_ , huh fellas? Asked Icicle jr.

Back at the mountain Superboy was laying on the floor, but that wasn't the awkward part. Everyone in the team, even Red Arrow, was snuggling and hugging him. "Can you guys let me go?" he asked. "No, it's good team bonding." Kid Flash tried to convince him. "Also it's still Superboy snuggle time." stated Robin blushing as he hugged Superboy's stomach closer to himself. Robin was in front of him, Kid Flash behind him Artemis has the arms and M'gann the legs, Kaldur and Red Arrow just laid down above them.

 **Hydro:Hey guys this is the end of Superboy's trauma, it was a lot of fun, and I got a few mean comments but there will always be mean people and they never got to me.**

 **League and team:Hydro don't go**

 **Hydro:guys I'm not leaving, I'm just done with this story, I still have drabbles and I'll be working on two new stories. A sequel to Superboy's trauma called Superboy's Rebuilding, and a new story called Darkseid's Harem.**

 **Fav, follow, and share. This has been Superboy's trauma, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I made a new sequel for this story... cus i know you all love it. but it is a bit different then what i stated earlier.** **Darkseid's Harem!** **I've had the concept for the longest and i thinks it's good to upload it now. So atleast read the first chapter**


End file.
